Blood Slave
by shadowcoskttydarkwolfalpha
Summary: This is my first story please enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic of vamplevi x werewolferen so I am sorry if this fanfic is crappy at first

Eren

His body felt like it was on fire, he had nowhere to go and no where to run, he knew he was trapped, but by who?

Eren could no longer sense his pack nor hear their thoughts. 'I thought that we always could do this even when we are in our human forms why did it stop all of a sudden?' Eren could not remember what causes him to be in the state that he is in right now, all he knew is that he was in his wolf form and unprotected from any predators that would get to him.

Poor Eren has no idea of the deal he had just made and who is now his new owner and what effects it has on his body when his owner puts his own blood into him.

All Eren can remember is that he heated a stern and demanding voice say "Welcome to your new life as my blood slave brat".

Before Eren faded into the darkness again


	2. Dream

Eren

All he could do is run and run through the woods, for he knew if he stoped somthing bad was going to happen but what? He was starting to get sick of running, so once he made it to an enormous tree he stoped and growled at the thing thay was chasing him.

 ***crunch!***

the thing had pushed him into the tree, he started Eren had only one thought in mind _'I have to escape I have to get to my pack!'_ so he started snaping trying to sink his canines into his attaker but his attaker was to fast for him and had grabed his neck and was leaning in close to the young wolfs neck he looked at his captor but all he could see were his peircing silver eyes and a devilish smirk, before

 ***CHOMP!!!*** Eren had jumped up from his slumber

he was gasping _'It was just a dream, calm down Eren it was just a dream.'_

Eren had finally opened his eyes to only realize he was in a silver dog cage in his wolf form with a thick silver dog collar and harnes on. _'Oh this is just great! now I can't fucken transform into my human form anytime soon,'_ Then he also realized that he was in someones dark room his one green blue eye and one gold eye looked around the room. _'Fucken greate I'm in an unknown place chained and caged like a damn pet and in a strange room? where am I?'_ was all Eren can think about

his ears perked up im startelment when he heard a dark and scary chuckle from the corner of the room.

 _"My it looks like you have one foul mouth my slave that is not the language befitting for my blood slave now is it? Soon I shall teach you some manners. But for now enjoy your solitude its about to be morning so sleep while you can."_ After that the strange figure left closing the door with a click loking it securely. Not long after that Eren felt like he was being forced to fall asleep and he was out like a light.

Sorry for the long wait a lot of things had happen and I was also trying to figure out the app lol but I'm sorry if this isn't ling enough but i am trying to come up with nore ideas and stuff please be patient with me but i will try to introduce Levi next time but for now enjoy!


	3. Dark lords POV

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! I might need some help with these chapters cause I am a little busy! so I hope this makes up for it!

chapter 3

*Levi's POV*

"Damned brat I had hoped he would have been taught some more manners before the trade...

Oh well that just means more fun for me to train him"

the raven haired man starts walking through the long hallways of his castle looking for Hanji to see if she could put a spell on Eren to allow levi to control when he sleeps.

he walks up to a spiral of stairs that lead up to one of the towers to the door of Hanjis lab.

"hey shitty glasses open the Damn door now or else!" levi banged in the door.

Hanji opens the door smiling a shitty goofy grin 'god if she wasn't immortal I would have killed her a long time ago'

*time skip because i will explain what happened in the next chapter of how they met*

levi walked back to his room

and took a shower and got neatly out of it into his very clean room and put on a pair of grey boxers. He went to lay in his bed.

'Damn at least I have control of how that Damn brat sleeps' levi thinks with a devious grin 'makes it better so I can keep him on a better schedule'. after that he fell into a deep sleep.

sorry guys I know it's short but I am having some writer's block I need some suggestion please also thank you so much for reading it means so much to me!

so

see ya next time my wolf packs

=w=


End file.
